Slender Man's Diary Notes
by TruthIsInThere
Summary: (Based on True Events) Found in a cabin almost entirely taken by the swamps of Louisiana, scattered papers, in a language almost incomprehensible with newspaper clippings attached to it from the different decades of the twentieth century . This notes shows a very disturbed anthropophagite creature, recently dubbed Slender Man.


Slender Man's Diary Notes

(Based on true events)

Found in a cabin almost entirely taken by the swamps of Louisiana, May 15th 1985. Scattered papers, newspaper clippings attached to the different decades of the twentieth century in a language almost incomprehensible - the renowned linguist Dr. Karl Thiroy and his assistants discovered that it was a mix of modern English with European medieval dialects and symbols yet unknown - but very Similar to the Coptic, the Ancient Greek and Persian. The group translated some parts during the last years before Dr. Thiroy unexplained disappearance in January 2006. His assistants brought their translations to the public since then, asking people who reported and photographed the apparitions of some creature similar to that described by renowned linguist, and has since circulated on the Internet photographs and legends of a strange creature – recently dubbed Slender Man. This notes shows a very disturbed anthropophagite creature.

* * *

Page 1 - October/1921 (a newspaper clipping was next to that page, it is not possible to distinguish the exact day)

There are many hundreds I inhabit this world of men. I forgot almost everything that lived during the last millennia. I do not know my own name. I know that humans call me "tall man creature" when I approach them. They are very afraid of me. I eat them. Food? (...) Monster? (unintelligible gibberish) say men. I came from it, the bright star in the northwest, Doma. Humans do not see Doma, their primitive vision can not see Doma and do not see in the dark.

Focus. I get lost for a long time myself, not the voices silent. I do not think straight with them. Here I can think, I have peace. The voices came with me, they haunt me because I am a renegade, a killer. Their world, perfect and untainted not allow me to socialize, to live. I have no forgiveness and they sent me to this primitive world. Dominated by these lower creatures (...) cattle (...) speaker. I hate them.

* * *

Page 2 - Presumably in August/1921

I found that three days ago, the small human with yellow hairs. It's afraid of me, I came into its mind and made it follow me. I saw humans call it Mah-rhi Lhy (...) (syllables in Coptic). It shattered under the contact - humans do not know how to communicate with me, their mind explodes when I try. It's mind is out of reach now. It sits in the corner, meekly, its small and immature body convulses when I approach. (...) I need to feed. The meat of small humans is much tastier than that of adults, I prefer to hunt the small ones. Adults satisfies me more, take less time hunting. (Photo attached of a newspaper about the disappearance of Mary Lilly Combrim August 1921, London)

* * *

Page 3 - May / 1923

These are children. Many without any care; I have them easy. They can see me because I let them. Many talk about the "tall man" who watches them, they're scared. Others do not give attention. In a few days they come (...) to me.

Humans fight each other and have many children, more than they can care for, breed like cattle. I must stick with the leftovers, they are unwanted and I take and no one seeks their remains. Previously (...) rare, hunting was difficult.

(…)

Humans have primitive metal machines that amazingly can fly. Some passed over me today eastward, tall trees hid my presence. I blend the dark forest without difficulty (...) coats of brown fur. (Here it becomes clear that this creature most recently acquired a new taste for its characteristic attire, maybe in the late 70s or early 80s - the recent pictures shows the creature wearing a black suit).

* * *

Warning

I'm just telling what happened. There are gaps and I'm sorry for that, but that's how the documents came into my hands. Do not trust the romanticized stories circulating on the web. Slender Man is made of pure evil and madness. If you spot it, flee immediately and contact the authorities.


End file.
